Pomo de Ouro
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Pomos de ouro são bolinhas curiosas, principalmente para a família Potter. Podiam ter muitas utilidades, desde serem pegos em jogos de Quadribol para fazer um dos times campeão, a contar histórias sobre uma família.


**Pomo de Ouro**

**Introdução: **Pomos de ouro são bolinhas curiosas, principalmente para a família Potter. Podiam ter muitas utilidades, desde serem pegos em jogos de Quadribol para fazer um dos times campeão, a contar histórias sobre uma família.

**Capítulo Único**

Tiago Potter era esperto, alguns diziam que ele tinha olhos de águia. Era assim que ele tentava se concentrar quando estava numa partida de Quadribol escolar.

Pensava em como as pessoas achavam que ele usava óculos só de brincadeira, porque, na realidade, tinha olhos mais que _perfeitos_ para achar essa bolinha dourada e rápida.

Ele também pensava na sua ruivinha – que tendia a aparecer nos seus pensamentos até contra sua vontade, não que isso acontecesse, ela poderia aparecer _sempre_.

Tiago viu Josh Smith, apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, movimentando-se rapidamente para os aros da Grifinória, pensando que poderia enganá-lo que o Pomo estava ali.

Pouco ligando, esquadrinhou o campo em busca daquela bolinha. E viu, exultante, lá embaixo. Fez uma descida com a vassoura que poderia ser, no mínimo, arriscada. Mas não ligou. Gostava de sentir o vento batendo contra seu rosto, em alta velocidade.

Sentiu quando a bolinha fechou-se em torno de sua mão – e quando a Grifinória ganhou a partida sentiu-se o máximo. Sentiu-se feliz quando Sirius, um dos batedores, Remo e Pedro – seus três amigos – o vieram parabenizá-lo.

E, sentiu-se mais do que contente e radiante, quando Lílian Evans – a indomável ruiva que jurou _nunca jamais!_, sair com ele – sorrir e dizer:

- É claro que saio com você, Tiago – respondeu, com uma voz doce e meiga.

O moreno sabia que nada tinha haver com aquele jogo de Quadribol, mas não pode deixar de beijar o Pomo de Ouro e guardar no bolso – como se fosse uma boa recordação a se ter.

_**= X =**_

Lílian sorriu para a imagem que via, seu marido era um bobão e nunca iria mudar. Tiago estava sentado no chão, com Harry – que não tinha mais de um ano – no seu colo, tentando explicar ao filho deles sobre, é claro, Quadribol.

- E isso – falava com certo orgulho o moreno – é o Pomo de Ouro, quando você for apanhador, terá que apanhá-lo para _seu_ time ganhar.

Mostrou uma bolinha dourada, que cabia na palma da mão, com asinhas prateadas que esvoaçavam, tentando fugir.

Harry ainda observava tudo com seus olhos verdes, grandes e curiosos. Pegou a bolinha dourada nas mãos – Tiago já se sentindo orgulhoso, para logo depois mudar de idéia – e botou na boca.

- Harry, não!

Entretanto, o menininho só continuou babando na bolinha, com Tiago entrando em desespero tentando tirar da boca do filho – primeira, para ele não morrer asfixiado, segundo... Bom, Pomos de Ouro eram sagrados para ele.

_**= X =**_

Harry nunca poderia descrever a sensação que sentiu ao voar pela primeira vez numa vassoura, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Mas poderia, talvez, comparar com a sensação de pegar o Pomo de Ouro no seu primeiro jogo, onde obteve vitória com isso. A sensação de ganhar, dos gritos de "Isso aí!" e "Viva!" vindo dos seus companheiros de classe.

Tudo isso era uma delicia – por falta de palavra melhor.

A sensação de comemorar com o time, com seus dois novos melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione.

Nada, jamais, poderia comparar-se a isso.

E tudo porque pegara uma minúscula bolinha de ouro.

_**= X =**_

Harry sentia que poderia moer Dolores Umbrigde só com a força de seu pensamento – _ah, se pensamentos matassem..._ Aquela mulher já estaria morta desde que nasceu, é claro.

- Com certeza – resmungou para si mesmo depois de ter esse pensamento – Quando ela nasceu a mãe dela olhou para ela e disse: pode jogar fora!

Rony e Hermione escolheram esse momento para entrar pelo buraco do retrato. Vinham de mansinho, como se quisessem passar despercebidos por uma fera gigantesca e carnívora.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Mione, a única que parecia ter tato – e coragem! – para isso.

Mas o moreno só resmungou.

Afinal, com Dolores Umbrigde era o mesmo que sem Quadribol _para sempre_... O que significava que _nunca_ mais sentiria a sensação de pegar o Pomo, a sensação da vitória – aquela que ele tanto gostava.

_**= X =**_

Harry encarou o Pomo, perguntando-se se este era mesmo o de anos atrás – aquele Pomo de Ouro de um jogo que parecia de outra vida.

Não poderia dizer se era ou não, todos eram iguais. E ele também não entendia porque Dumbledore daria uma herança pra alguém como ele desse tipo – _um Pomo de Ouro._

No que poderia ajudar? Ele não conseguia descobrir. Era só uma bolinha dourada e insignificante, não era como se fosse a solução para a guerra lá fora.

E, com isso, Harry concluiu que suas sensações ao segurar um Pomo de Ouro mudavam conformes as situações.

_**= X =**_

- _Estou prestes a morrer – _sussurrou o moreno, a boca contra o Pomo que ganhara de herança de seu mentor há quase um ano.

A bolinha dourada se abriu e, lá, mostrou uma pedra familiar, que ele já tinha, com certeza, visto em algum lugar – no anel de Servolo, que Dumbledore usara, a Horcruxe, bom poderia receber vários nomes, mas o principal era: _a Pedra da Ressurreição_, uma das três Relíquias da Morte.

Harry guardou o Pomo no bolso da calça, depois de pegar a pedra e a girar três vezes nas mãos, para, logo em seguida, aparecer as imagens de alguns daqueles que ele mais amou na sua vida: seus pais, seu padrinho e Remo.

Desculpou-se, fez perguntas rápidas – e um tanto tolas, em sua opinião – depois, continuou seu caminho pela floresta, a Pedra da Ressurreição escorregou propositalmente de seus dedos e caiu no chão na enorme Floresta Proibida, onde nunca mais seria achada.

Ele nunca pensou em colocar novamente dentro do Pomo de Ouro.

_**= X =**_

Harry encarou, praticamente babando, seu primeiro filho, Tiago Sirius Potter. Era muito parecido com ele, mas tinha os olhos cor de mel de Gina.

Ah, a guerra, acabada há tanto tempo... Mas isso não importava mais agora, não agora, que ele era feliz, ele tinha uma _família de verdade_.

- Papa – era basicamente o que Tiago sabia falar.

E era o maior motivo de orgulho que Harry sentia. Além de, é claro, do talento de Tiago – ou quase isso.

Tiro do bolso de sua blusa social um Pomo de Ouro – o mesmo que ficara na sua calça antes de "morrer" pelas mãos de Voldemort, há tantos anos atrás – e entregou a Tiago.

Este pegou o Pomo como se fosse uma preciosidade, delicada e frágil.

Mais tarde, Tiago Sirius saberia toda a história dessa curiosa bolinha dourada. Apesar de Harry nunca ter descoberto que essa mesma bolinha que ele dera há seu filho agora, era a mesma bolinha que seu pai tinha dado a ele, a mesma bolinha que ele pegara em seu quinto ano, a mesma bolinha que seu pai pegara em um de seus jogos de Quadribol quando estava em Hogwarts.

Porque, um Pomo de Ouro, não é só uma bolinha de ouro que levaria a vitória de um time, mas também era uma bolinha que poderia trazer várias sensações.

Um Pomo de Ouro era, principalmente, uma minúscula bolinha dourada que as pessoas não levavam muito em conta, porque sempre tentava fugir das pessoas, batendo suas asinhas prateadas velozmente.

Mas, também era uma bolinha dourada que acompanhara bem de perto uma vida inteira.


End file.
